


Late Night Ordeal

by MouseFantoms



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Hugs, Nightmares, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseFantoms/pseuds/MouseFantoms
Summary: Julie wakes bolt up right from fear after another one of her usual nightmares. However, this time she needs to check on her boys, in the middle of the night, to ensure that they were safe. Due to her crying eyes, Luke cannot just let the in distress Julie leave to go back to her room. Meanwhile Julie was unintentionally comforting Luke from a nightmare he had awoken from that night. What better way to spend the middle of the night then comforting one another from their own separate nightmares that had woken them up from fear of hoping it wasn't reality?
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Luke Patterson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Late Night Ordeal

**Author's Note:**

> There have been a few other's who have done fics with this same concept before so here's just my take on it.

_“No music is worth making Julie if we’re not making it with you, no regrets.”_

_The look of desperation and pain in his eyes and the swallow after his statement made the tears trickle even more._

_Her body won over her mind. She lunged forward, open arms in a desperate hope to comfort him and herself. She stumbled forward, phasing right through him. Regaining her footing she could tell looking into his glossy hazel’s that he was thinking the same as she: This being an interesting little relationship they have._

_The jolts shot up their sides as they fell over in pain made her remember the cruel reality of her life. She watched as Luke fell to his knees gripping his side._

_“No! No!” She repeated. “Please just join his band! Please!”_

_“Hey,” he said to the girl on her hands and knees to be able to meet his eyes, “no regrets.” He gave a final smile. And then... gone._

_“No regrets.” She saw Alex breath... then gone._

_“No regrets.” Reggie repeated... then gone._

She shot up from bed with a trembling intake of air. The feeling of dread and reality overcame her. That night of the Orpheum replayed in her head over and over. She kept quiet about the nightmares, not wanting to worry any of them about her.

It always happened the same way. Everyday before she went to sleep she would replay that day over in her head. Remembering how her dad wasn’t able to find his wallet and seeing Reggie place it on the counter behind him. Alex and Luke bickering about the song they’d been rehearsing that day. Her and Luke during their song writing session. She didn’t know if he could tell the way she looked at him when he held the pen cap between his teeth. Flicking the pen back and forth on the table, trying to figure out a melody for the lyrics they wrote together. Maybe he hadn’t noticed how after the night of the Orpheum, they’d been spending more and more time in their song writing sessions. She absorbed all the time as she could while being terrified to go to sleep.

No matter how much she reminded herself that it didn’t happen, that she didn’t lose them that night. That they had a joyful, loving group hug, the nightmare always told her otherwise.

The look of fear and pain in their eyes were too vivid. The harsh reality of realization that they were ghosts and that they would someday leave always hit her in those moments. They did have unfinished business. Maybe they already did their business, maybe since they were a special case, maybe since she was a lifer who could see them, maybe it would take a few days for them to cross over... what ever that meant. Everyday was a ticking time bomb whenever she woke up. Excepting them to be gone based on her nightmare from the last night, but then being relieved once she saw them.

The reality of knowing that they wouldn’t always be around sunk in every time. Like Flynn said, they would always be phantoms, she would lose them no matter what. It was a bomb that didn’t have a countdown.

When she was awoken by her terror in the night, she would be awake staring at her ceiling. Hoping that she would see them in the morning. There would be a time though where that wouldn’t be the case.

This night, she had to check. She _needed_ to.

Exiting her room quietly, Julie went down the stairs and out the back door to the garage. When she slowly opened the garage door, a wave of relief washed over her when she saw her boys peacefully asleep on the couch piled together.

Alex was at the end, his head rested on his shoulder. That must leave a crick in the neck. Then Luke’s head rested on Alex’s open shoulder and finally Reggie’s head was laid on Luke’s lap. 

Luke started to shake his head, nodding away a dream, then his eyes opened suddenly, panic and fear in them. Looking frantically around he quickly spotted the girl peaking in.

“Julie?” He asked in a relived whisper.

She ducked away, closing the door.

He went to get up, then realized the sleeping Reggie on his lap.

...well this was a predicament. By ghost law if there is a sleeping Reggie on you, you (under _ANY_ circumstance) **do not** move. Though, Luke had to break the rules considering Julie was involved.

He cautiously got up. Pleased to see that his friend’s head slipped off his leg and onto the couch cushion with ease. He poofed to the outside of the garage, not intending to poof right in front of Julie but did. She was visibly startled.

“Stop that!” Her voice was stricter than normal when she said it.

“Sorry but-” he noticed her eyes, “...Julie why-”

She realized he saw the tears. Half from knowing that they were ok and here and half from replaying the terror in her head. She put her head down hoping that would make him suddenly forget what he saw.

“Nothing. It’s-”

“You coming out here in the middle of the night, _crying_ , isn’t nothing.”

Julie shook her head, “Just,” she went around him to continue her way, “forget about it.”

Desperate to make her stay, desperate to make her not bottle up the emotions, desperate to help the clearly distressed girl, he caught her wrist, “Julie.”

She stopped feeling his cold hand grab her.

_...his cold hand._

They stood speechless.

The band group hug seemed like such a dream. Ever since, no one seemed to test out if they could actually touch Julie now or if it was just a one time occurrence.

As Luke looked to her for an answer, he suddenly felt an embrace. Not that he was complaining about getting a hug from her but she was holding him tight, making sure he wouldn’t phase through her grip. He of course returned it. Trying not to hug a crying Julie Molina was literally impossible. He could hear her sniffles and she dug her head into his neck.

“You’re warm.”

Her sniffles turned to a laugh. “You’re cold.”

“Sorry, not really my control.”

After what seemed like forever, she finally broke away.

“Mind telling what that was about?”

“I’ve been,” she whipped her nose on her sleeve to talk clearer, “having this reoccurring dream and I just wanted to make sure you guys were ok.”

“That was more than a ‘making sure you’re ok’ hug.” He wasn’t sure if he made the right choice by wanting to get a clearer answer.

“I’ve been having a nightmare of the night of the Orpheum,” her breath became shaky, “when you guys were in the garage. That you guys...”

“Hey,” he put his hands on her shoulders seeing her visibly shake from trying to recall the terror, “it’s okay. We’re okay.” He didn’t need her to go into detail, whatever happened had terrified her.

She looked down with tearful eyes shaking her head. “Don’t you think he’ll try something again? Do something worse than- than-” her mind raced with endless possibilities. There was this powerful ghost who was able to do whatever he wanted to hurt them. 

His hand pulled her chin up to look at him which pulled her from her heavy breaths, “He hasn’t bothered us.”

“But what if he does! He could cause those jolts again! What if they don’t go away this time?! We don’t even know how they went away the first time! You guys could be-”

It was a different feeling having the hug came from him. His hold was even tighter than hers was before if that was even possible. His hand cradled the back of her curls, while his chin rested on the top of them.

“We’re not going anywhere.” He promised. “He can’t take that away. **Ever**. We won’t let him.”

Her shoulders dropped, hooking her arms around his shoulders and just buried her head into his chest. 

The other way that Orpheum night could have gone, could haunt her all it wanted. But Luke and her hugging, Luke _holding_ her in this very moment was a reminder of what actually happened that night. Sure there were tears but those had turned from fear to bliss. Being able to touch and actually feel each other’s company, to cradle their faces in each other’s grasp, to hold each other’s hands close, that happened. That actually happened. 

Seemingly because of her he was able to become stronger from the jolts, they would be able to become stronger from the jolts. They never disappeared, time might have but her ghosts didn’t. She didn’t see them with pain in their eyes, she saw them with wonder and cheer knowing that that wouldn’t be their last moment with her. No one would be able to break them apart. If they were, they were going to have to try really really hard because they were never going to leave each other’s side. Not even a powerful ghost like Caleb Covington would be able to break them apart. 

“Please don’t cry again.” He could hear her on his chest.

He heard her laughter. “Different kind of tears.”

“Good because,” he released her from his grasp, which was hard, “sad tears do not look good on you Boss.”

There was a smile on her face from hearing the nickname as she wiped the glossiness from her eyes.

“...Everything alright now?”

She nodded. “...Yeah... thanks Luke.”

He did a light nod as a response. He watched as she turned around and walked towards the house.

 _God, was that-_ ...that was an honor. Being able to comfort a crying Julie, not that he wanted to see a crying Julie ever, was an honor that it was his duty to take care of. He got to comfort her with a hug! A hug! Two of them! What a score. She had comforted him from his nightmare as well.

“Actually,” his attention was grabbed when she turned back around to him , “...would you..” she started to fidget with her bracelets, “...not that you need to but if you did it would-”

“You want me to come with you?”

“You don’t need to be there the whole time. Just so that-”

He smiled at her. “Sure.” And just like that he was gone in a second.

He was sat cross cross on the indent of her bay window when she entered.

“It’s fine to be in here right? Considering the ‘stay-out-of-my-room’ rule?”

She shut her door and sat on her bed.

“It’s different when I know about it and specifically asked you to come.” She put herself under the covers.

“Well we were looking for the kitchen.” He clarified that day. “But we poofed into your room and got distracted by all your things. Then Reggie threw himself on your bed and there was no getting up after that.”

Her light laugh was her reply. Then she had a thought, “How come you woke up?”

“Hm?”

“You looked worried when you opened your eyes, looking around the room but then landed on me and-”

He dropped his head. “You weren’t the only one who had a nightmare.”

Instead of sitting up under her covers she turned on her right side, lowering herself more under the sheets and looked at him. Indirectly telling him that she wanted to hear more.

“You just came into the studio, we were ready to write.” The smile on his face couldn’t help but show knowing how he cherished those times. “I greeted you but you didn’t seem to hear me.” His mouth quickly fell. “You kept calling my name and looking for me but I kept saying I was right there. When I was right in front of you, you walked right through me. And then Alex and Reggie were holding their instruments and I was at the couch but they kept asking where I was because we were about to rehearse but they couldn’t see or hear me.” His voice became even shaker than it already was. “No matter how loud I screamed... none of you heard me. No matter if I stood right in front... none of you saw.”

“Luke...”

“It’s nothing like yours-”

“It’s still really scary... extremely.”

He nodded, “But when I saw you looking at me then ducked back because you could see me look at you... that’s a feeling unlike any other.”

It could have been seconds or eternity as the two smiled and looked at each other, cherishing every single millisecond of the other’s company.

“Why don’t you try going to bed? You have school tomorrow don’t you?”

“Did you still go even when you ran away?”

He traced a semi-circle in the air with his index finger suggesting her to roll over. “We can play 20 questions later. Go to sleep.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fiiiiiine.” Then rolled away from him. “Night Luke.”

“Goodnight Julie.”

She woke up a few minutes before her alarm went off. Opening her eyes to the ceiling and stretching her arms over her head, a yawn escaping her. Turning her body to take off the covers and start her day, she saw a lovely sight.

Luke was still sat at the shelf of her bay window. His head was leaned against the wall, peacefully asleep, his arms were crossed and his one leg was folding under his other. He was probably there the rest of the night since he was in a different position then what she remembered him in before she went to bed.

Of course he stayed in her room even after they said good night to one another. Of course he stayed. He was Luke after all.

She turned off her alarm just before it went off as to not wake up Luke. She let him continue his peaceful slumber as she went to get ready in the bathroom for school.

**~~~**

Luke didn’t complain when Julie came into the studio after dinner to continue their earlier song writing session. Contently, Alex and Reggie seemed to disappear once they knew another song writing session was taking place. They sat on the couch beside one another brainstorming. 

“Maybe it should…” a yawn escaped her, “...maybe it should-“

“Maybe you should start heading to your room.” He suggested as her drowsy eyes began to make her eyelids heavy. 

“...after this part?”

A huffed laugh fell from his lips, “That’s what you said several parts ago.”

He noticed her silent response. “Is it that dream again? If you’re more comfortable in here then you have no protests from me.”

“...Alex or Reggie wouldn’t mind?”

“Are they here?” He gestured to the space around them. 

She smiled. “Well it is my garage.”

“Technically,” he pointed his index finger up, correcting her, “it was ours first. But again no protests from me.” 

“But I swear after this part.”

He went with what she said, hoping she didn’t entirely mean her promise. The more they were bouncing lyrics back and forth the more Luke noticed her half open eyes

“What do you think of-”

Her closed eyes and slowly nodding head let him know that she was started to fade into slumber. 

“Mhm.” She tiredly nodded. “That…” her head found Luke’s shoulder a perfect pillow, “...sounds… good…” Within seconds after she was sound asleep. 

He looked at the girl rested on his shoulder, relishing in this moment more than ever. 

“Check again.”

“I just did!” 

“Well maybe one of them-“

His attention was turned to the door hearing the voices outside, shout whispering to each other.

“Ok fine, I’ll check again. But I’m telling you-“ as his attention was to the door he saw Alex’s upper half phase through the door and peak in at them on the couch. “Ok yeah she’s asleep but I think our cover is blown.”

“Why do you say that?” 

Alex grabbed the sleeve of Reggie’s jacket and pulled him through the door to see Luke clearly looking them.

_“Oh…”_

Luke summoned them to come inside with his index finger. Seeing as they were found out and there was no excuse out, the two defeatedly walked in with their heads hung low.

“Who’s idea?” He asked for an answer.

The two pointed to the other in unison. 

“Uh huh…” 

“We just wanted to see if she left yet to know if we were let back in yet.” Alex explained. 

“We didn’t want to interrupt your guy’s process.” Reggie added.

“Well you’re going to have to find other spot boys because I’m not moving.” 

Reggie looked curious. “Isn’t that… uncomfortable?” He asked seeing Luke’s back not against the couch’s. 

“And?”

“Couldn’t you just… lean a little bit back?” 

“Alex, imagine if _Willie_ fell asleep on _your_ shoulder.”

“Ok yeah no he has a point Reg.” He redacted his earlier suggestion.

“Ooo!” The bassist raised his hand getting a thought. “Can I take Julie’s bed?”

“No you cannot take her bed!” 

Suddenly all went quiet seeing the girl moving, hoping they hadn’t woken her up. Instead she nuzzled her head deeper into the ghost’s shoulder.

“You cannot take her bed!” Luke repeated except in a whisper shout this time. 

“But it’s so comfy.”

“Her rule.” He pointed out. 

“Since when have you cared about that?” Alex cut in. “Like the other day when we found you asleep by her window.” 

“She invited me in, that’s different.”

“She did?” Reggie wondered. “In the middle of the night?” He thought that was the only possible way. 

“She had a bad dream,” he started, “and came out in the middle of the night to check on us. She asked if I could come in to make her feel better.”

“That‘s why she’s out here again.” Alex put together from overhearing Luke mention a dream to her earlier. 

“It must have really scared her.” Reggie couldn’t help but look at the asleep Julie on Luke’s shoulder. She was peaceful, sound asleep, no bad dream seemed to be insight. 

Luke nodded. “I would be too.” It wasn’t his place to tell them what her dream entailed. All they needed to know was that Julie needed comfort and a ghost seemed to be that for her. 

“Well I’m sure Alex and I can find someplace to crash so we’ll leave you two be.”

“Remember don’t move or you could wake her.”

He smiled at Alex’s words after they had both poofed away. He now understood the severity of the situation after he told him to imagine if it was Willie and him in Julie and his position. 

Even if he woke up first in the morning he still would not move. If there’s either a sleeping Reggie or Julie on you, you by law cannot move. (Unless of course in the sleeping Reggie situation there was an upset Julie) Or in Alex’s case, if there was a sleeping Willie once again one, by law, cannot move. 

As she was asleep soundly on his shoulder he soon would drift off too. Whatever awaited him could never compare to what already felt like one. Julie wanting him to stay by her side to comfort her was already a dream in and of itself and he never wanted to wake up.


End file.
